Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 23
(Outside the whale, Jiminy is still struggling to get in.) * Jiminy Cricket: I gotta get in, My pal's in there! Come on, you big moose! Open up, I tell ya. * (Suddenly a flock of seagulls distract Jiminy and he falls into a bottle. Luckily he has his umbrella to stop the seagulls pecking at him. * Hey! Cut it out! Oh, boy. Beat it, you buzzards! * (Back inside the whale, Pinocchio has hatched up a plan to escape the whale) * Anya: How are we going to get out of here. If only Monstro would open his mouth again. And I wish we had a boat too. * Geppetto: We've tried every way, and we even built a raft. * Dimitri: No matter what ideas we have, it's going to be difficult to escape. * Pinocchio: A raft? That's it, we'll take the raft and when the whale opens his mouth... * Geppetto: No no no no, now listen son, he only opens his mouth when he's eating. * Anya: And once his pray comes in, it stays in. * Pinocchio: Oh. * Dimitri: It's hopless, Pinocchio. I'm feeling hungry now anyway. Let's make a fire and cook some of the fish. * Pinocchio: A fire, that's it. * Anya: Yes, an then we won't starve again. * Pinocchio: A great big fire, lots of smoke. * Geppetto: Smoke? Oh, yeah, sure. A smoked fish will taste good. * Pinocchio: Quick, let's get some wood. * (Pinocchio picks up some piles of wood to give to Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri to make the fire. He also picks up a chair to burn.) * Dimitri: What are you doing with that chair, Pinocchio? * Pinocchio: Hurry, let's get more wood. * Anya: Well, what are we going to sit on now? * Pinocchio: We won't need it, we're getting out. * (Pinocchio grabs a lantern and smashes the glass to make a fire) * Geppetto: Getting out, but how? * Pinocchio: We'll make him sneeze. * Anya: Pinocchio, are you crazy? * Dimitri: That's going to make him really mad. * (Suddenly, smoke raises out of Monstro's blow hole and it goes to his nostrals and as he smells it his mouth starts to open. * (Jiminy Cricket is finally able to go inside the whale) * Jiminy Cricket: Well, it's about time. * (Back inside the whale, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri all climb onto the raft, ready to escape) * Dimitri: Are you sure this is going to work, Pinocchio? * Pinocchio: Okay everyone, let's climb aboard. * Geppetto: We'll never get by those teeth. * Pinocchio: Yes we will. * Anya: Is this it? Is this the way out? * Pinocchio: Yeah, it sure is. * Jiminy Cricket: Hey, watch where you're going. Wait for me. * Pinocchio: Hang on, here we go. * (Monstro finally makes a sneeze and they all shoot out of his mouth) * Jiminy Cricket: Gesundheit. * Dimitri: Oh great, back we go again. * Pinocchio: No, we'll make it back faster. Faster. * Anya: Pinocchio's right, he's sneezing. If he gets us out with a sneeze I'm sure he can do it again. * Geppetto: It's no use, we're done for. * (Monstro makes another sneeze and they shoot out even faster) * Anya: There you see, now what did I tell you? * Pinocchio: We made it. * Anya: And to think that could have been you. * Dimitri: If we live through this, remind me to thank you. * (Monstro flies into a rage and starts chasing after Pinocchio, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri) * Dimitri: Uh oh, he's gone stark raving mad! * Anya: We are in serious trouble. * Geppetto: I told you he'd be furious. * (Monstro dives into the water ready for the kill) * Dimitri: He's gone. * Pinocchio: Where did he go. * (Monstro furiously emerges from the surface and knocks all four of them into the water,) * Geppetto: Look out, hang on. * (Monstro is swept aside by the waves and gets even angrier. He begins to roar then he starts chasing after them again. Suddenly, Anya is swept aside by a huge wave!) * Anya: Dimitri, help me! * Dimitri: Anya! Hold on! * (Dimitri swims over to save Anya. He reaches out to her, slings her over his shoulder and they make their way back to the raft. Pinocchio and Geppetto also climb back on to the raft) * Pinocchio: He's coming back, quickly. * Anya: He's gonna kill us. Do something, Pinocchio. * Dimitri: Paddle hard, we've got to get away. * (The four sail off again but Monstro emerges from behind) * Geppetto: Here he comes. * Pinocchio: Let's go back. *(As Monstro dives into the water he lifts up his tale fin) * Dimitri: Monstro's got his tail in for the kill. We're going to have to jump. * (Pinocchio, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri all dive into the sea as Monstro destroys the raft with his tail) * Pinocchio: Father, * Anya: Geppetto. * Dimitri: Geppetto, are you okay? * Geppetto: Swim for shore, my friends, swim for shore. * Anya: No, we won't leave you here. * Pinocchio: Hang on, father. * Geppetto: Save yourselves. * (Geppetto sinks into the sea as he can't swim, but Pinocchio pulls him to the surface and is ready to drag him to shore. The livid monstro starts raging towards the four. Pinocchio drags Geppetto to safety followed by Anya and Dimitri who are swimming very fast trying to escape) * Dimitri: Let's get out of here! * (Then Anya notices a bridge made out of rock that can lead them to safety) * Anya: Quick, under that rock. * (But a huge wave covers up the exit) * Anya: Oh no! What are we going to do now. * Dimitri: Anya, don't panic. The waves will die off. We'll be alright, trust me. * (The waves dry up, but Monstro is approaching very fast. Anya and Dimitri escape safely, but as Monstro crashes into the rocks, Geppetto catapults to the surface and Pinocchio is badly injured. Geppetto lies motionless on the sand, very tired) * Geppetto: Pinocchio, save yourself, don't mind me son, save yourself Pinoccho. * (Meanwhile Jiminy, Anya and Dimitri are out looking for Pinocchio) * Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio, Oh Pinocchio. * Dimitri: Pinocchio, where are you. * (Anya is the first to find Pinocchio. Pinocchio is lying injured in the shallow water) * Anya: Pinocchio, are you alright? Pinocchio, talk to me. * (Suddenly, evil laughter rings out from the top of a small cliff. The evil Coachman is laughing at the thought of Pinocchio injured. Dimitri flies into a rage and runs off after the Coachman!) * (Anya looks on as Dimitri goes after the Coachman) * Anya: Dimitri no, what are you doing? * Dimitri: Don't stop me, Anya. I've got unfinished business to settle. * (The Coachman has reached the road, but before he can drive off with the donkeys he kidnapped earlier. Dimitri grabs him by the scruff of his neck and pins him down) * Dimitri: Now I've got you! * (Dimitri starts punching the Coachman fiercely numerous times) * Dimitri: I'll teach you to torture innocent little boys. Pinocchio of all of them. This is for taking Pinocchio away from us. This is for conning him into Pleasure Island, this is for turning all those innocent little boys into donkeys. And most of all, this is for laughing at Pinocchio! * (Dimitri then drags the beaten and bruised Coachman down a step and shows them to Jiminy and Anya) * Dimitri: I've got him! * Anya: Way to go, Dimitri. * Jiminy Cricket: Keep hold of him Dimitri. I'll call Mr. Plod. * (Mr. Plod arrives to take the Coachman to prison) * Mr. Plod: Now then young Dimitri, what's this scoundrel been up to? * Dimitri: He kidnapped Pinocchio and turned all those little boys into donkeys. He tried to sell them into slavery. * Mr. Plod: Right, that's it, I'm going to take you to Plod Police Station. Let's see what the judge has to say about this. * Dimitri: Arrest him, Mr. Plod. Lock him away! * (Mr. Plod grabs the Coachman. puts him into his car and drives off with him to the police station) * Dimitri: And now to free those donkeys. (Calling out) Anya, come up here and give me a hand with this. * (Anya climbs up the cliff and has a mallet in her hand. Dimitri already has one of his own. They prepare to break the locks) * Dimitri: Okay, on the count of three. * (Dimitri counts to three and he and Anya break the locks with their mallets and the donkeys run free) * Anya: You'll have to remind the Blue Fairy to change them back into little boys. * Dimitri: I promise. * Anya: Now, let's see to Pinocchio. * (Anya and Dimitri walk back to the shore. But they see a sobbing Jiminy coming towards them) * Jiminy Cricket: (Sobbing) Anya, Dimitri come quickly, you're not going to belive this. * Anya: Why? What happened, Jiminy? * (Anya and Dimitri see Pinocchio lying lifless in the shallow water) * Dimitri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof